The Undying Soul
by Raven ShatterTears
Summary: This story I decided to make is based on a rpg thing.It's really about abunch of friends who do rpg names that are listed in it.This is PG-13 because of language,violence,and lemon. again, my Gf did this one.


1. Princess of darkness  
  
  
  
In the outlands is a mountin called Mt.Reikaku the leader of bandits was named Daimyo.A girl with long brown hair stand near the entrance of the hideout her amber eyes looked cold she kept on remebering something..that she did not want to remeber she closed her eyes then opened them when someone walked up behind her."Miaka whats wrong?"asked a red head girl "O Hikaru if only you saw what I saw you would understand"Miaka said looking towards the horzian.She felt a voice calling out to her it was a voice that she herd before and lots of nights after that terriable acendent she turned to Hikaru "I fine I just want to be alone for awile"she said "O okay"Hikaru said while she went back inside of the bandits hideout.Miaka walked towards a lake then starred at her reflection..then she herd the voice again "Miaka"the voice said in the wind she gazed back down at the reflection then noticed another reflection next to her "Miaka its me Tiara"the young woman said "But..but..your dead"squeaked Miaka "Yes..I know I'm dead..but Miaka.."Tiara said while she glowed and dissappeared.The glow wraped around Miaka after the glow faded she fell to the ground "MIAKA"screamed a young man he ran up to her and picked her up "Miaka its me your brother"Daimyo said softly"Brother..I feel.."she said and fainted.Her brother raced back into the the hideout carrying her on the way a blue hair girl standing next Hikaru saw them "Dai-chan what happened?"asked the girl "O Umi..I don't know all I know was..that she fainted after a bright glow faded from her body"he said in a panic voice "Dai-chan take her to Soceress Sara maybe she will know what happened to Miaka"Umi said in a calm voice "Hey I'll go with ya"said Hikaru walking towards the three "O okay then lets go"said Daimyo.Hikaru looked towards the door entrance "Hmm..Dai I don't how were gonna get let in"said Hikaru "Um..well..we could knock"he said "O..yeah I guess we could"said Hikaru as she began to knock on the door"Yes..who is it?"said a voice from inside "It is I Daimyo let us in Sara..."Daimyo said "O of course"said Sara she walked towards the door then opened it she smiled then glanced down at the girl in Daimyo's arms "O so its Princess Miaka"said the silver purple hair girl said as she lead them into her house.Sara walked towards her crystal ball then layed her hands on it"Hmm..it seems..that a young girl..is inside of Miaka...this girl..is Tiara"said Sara "TIARA but she is dead"screamed Daimyo "Yeah..I remeber seeing her dead body as well"said Hikaru "She is dead her..spirit went into Miaka's body..to get revenage on the person who killed her"said Sara as she glowed purple "If you want to cure..Miaka go to the kingdom of Keroth"said Sara "But..they..wont let us in because..we aint royal"exclaimed Hikaru "Yes..I know but I am sure they will let you go in since teh only person who can cure her is a Shamun name Ayashi"said Sara."Well..then we have no choice but..to go"said Daiymo looking down at Miaka "Yeah your right we must go no matter what"said Hikaru looking at the crystal ball "Hey Sara..is that thing real or is it just a joke?"asked Hikaru "cough..cough NO ITS NOT A JOKE"screamed Sara nearly kicking Hikaru out of the Sorceress's house"Sorry I even asked"she said walking out in a unpleasant manner "Well thats Hikaru for you"said Daimyo as he picked up Miaka.The two walked towards Umi while she was brushing her long blue hair "O so how it go?"asked Umi "Well..we..have to go to the kingdom of Keroth"said Hikaru "Keroth..but aint that the place were their strict and crap"growned Umi "We werent actually asking you to come Umi-chan"said Daimyou "But I have to come..because Miaka is my friend and I want to help"Umi said in a cheerful voice"Well...okay then"Said Daimyo.They gather things they rode on horses while Miaka was carried on a board as the stepped into a dark forest"DAIMYO what kind of place is this"screamed Hikaru "Well...all I know is the kingdom is...just beyond this forest"said Daimyou "Um...are ya sure about that?"squeaked Umi as she looked up into the dark sky then looked at a foggy path"THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING THROUGH THAT"screamed Umi "Well..then will leave you here"said Daimyo as he started walking down the path along side with Hikaru"FINE leave me here..see if I care"she said and stomped her feet on the ground..then she heard an howl"SECOND thought..I'm coming..wait up guys"screamed Umi as she ran towards them.They reached towards a opening of the forest a huge gate stood in front of them blocking there way to Keroth"O..great we make it out of that freaky scary place and look where we end up..at a blocked area!"growled Umi "Now..now Umi-chan..I'm sure there is a way"said Hikaru looking towards the top of the gates a captin Duo walked towards the gates "Who..goes there"he said then starred at Daiymo..like he knew him"Is that you..Daimyo the leader of Mt.Reikaku"he asked "It is I but..I ask of you a favor..let us in you see the Shamun of your kingdom can only heal my sister"he said as he pointed towards the board where the young girl was laying on "Hmm..I see..I will have to speak to the king about this"he said as he walked towards the castle"I'll be back shortly"he sai then went inside to speak with the king "Er...who is he Dai-chan?"asked Umi who had a great puzzel look in her eyes "He..is a friend of mine that I knew a long time ago.."he replied to Umi's question then looked towards the door with hope.Duo then walked out again with four guards beside him "The king will see you and ask on why you are here"he said while he opened the door"WOW it pretty"said Umi "Also so big"said Hikaru looking towards the castle then they got to a big door and walked into it the hallways were huge then they stepped into the throne room "King..here are the bandits that came to see you"said Duo as he kneeled "Well..Well..what a surprise"said the king."So Daimyo how..long was it since we seen you?"asked the king "15 years sir.."said Daimyo he said gazing around "I wish for a request to see your Shamun for he is the only person who can heal my sister from this darkness"he said with such loyalty to king "Well..of Course you may..for this is such a small request"said the king with a wave of his hand he ordered the Shamun named Ayashi a Shamun dressed in black cape walked in"Yes my king?"he asked kneeling down "Ayashi can you heal this girl"he pointed towards her"Hmm..yes but the magic I must wip up will take me days the only thing I can do for her now is heal her from this sleep"he said "O I thought you could do anything"glared Umi "SHUSH WOMAN"said Ayashi "FINE"growled Umi.Ayashi walked towards Miaka then layed his hand on her forehead he closed his eyes said a bunch of magic words and Miaka stirred "What..happened to me?"moaned Miaka in confusion as she looked around a throne room "Young bandits you may stay in the castle untill Miaka is healed"the king said with a smile "O thanks sir"said Umi "Yeah cool.."said Hikaru.Miaka walked out in the court yard then gazed into the blue sky then she sighed"I wonder why Tiara would do this to..me"she said sadly while Hikaru was standing on the balcony Daimyo then walked next to Hikaru "Hikaru.."called Daimyo from behind "Yes..?"Hikaru said as she turned around"I..just wanted to say..I really care for you.."said Daimyo as he quickly turned his gaze at the sky "Really..I care for you to.."said Hikaru.Miaka walked around the garden she picked a rose then sighed but then she herd some noise of people talking behind a tree so she walked towards and looked behind it to see who"Sir.Joda you know you should get ready for the ball tonight"said Duo "Yes...I know..I wonder why father..let those bandits in..they really don't belong here"Joda said as he stared at ground.Miaka gasped then thought to herself"Not..all bandits are bad"she said then she decided to walk pass them knowing she dosent know the prince yet really dosent care after what he called her and her friends.She walked slowly pass them "Hey..arent you the girl bandit..the princess..of bandits"asked Duo "Yes...I am"she said as she turned around "Hmm...did you know I knew your brother Daimyo"Duo asked "I am sorry..sir..but no..he never tells me about his old days"she said with a sigh "Well..what are you doing in my kingdom anyways"Joda questioned "I am sorry..Sir..just that..the Shamun Ayashi can..only cure me from this darkness I posse"she said with a sad look knowing..it really wasent a darkness at all "I see...well..I best be going"the prince said and walked off.Miaka sighed then walked towards a lake then sat down beside it "I wonder..why he thinks so badly about us bandits"Miaka thought as she looked at her reflection then notice Tiara was the reflection instead of her on "Tiara...why?"asked Miaka "I am..yousing ur body because I can..your heart..missed me so much..alot because you were my best friend Miaka."Tiara replied "But..Tiara..why just why"she said with tears pouring out of her eyes and got up then ran straight for the castle.As the prince boredly walked around the castle he noticed the crying bandit princess"Miss are you alright?"he asked kneeling next to her "I'm...fine" she said as she wiped her silver tears away.Joda helped her up to her feet and he tries not to gaze into her amber eyes.She smiles"Thank you"Miaka said as she walked towards the window "Why do you think so badly of us bandits?"she asked."I...its just along time ago..a bunch of bandits killed my sister,Sonya..."he said looking up at her "Still..you don't need to think badly of us..I mean there is all kinds of bandits.."she said sadly."I...will try not to be"he said as he looked down at the tile floor. Miaka looked around"Well best I be going"with that she walked away his dark eyes watched closely as she left.Umi sighed as she looked into the deep blue lake"This place is too..quiet"her blue eyes gazed softly towards a young man with blonde hair she smiled"Hello who are you my name is Umi"."O...me my name is Serrith"he said his green eyes glimmer from the sun he sighed and walked back to his post.Sara appeared infront of Keroth's gates she smiled "HEY DUO...LEt me in"she screamed Duo looked at her in confusion but the he knew who she was "Um..Sara...what are you doing..here?"he said with a very pale face."WHAT do you mean what am I doing here.....DUO!!!"she growled "Alright..alright"he lowers the gates as Sara walks in she runs to him.Then hugs him in a tight squeeze"Epp...Sara..I can't breath...!" "Opps...gome"she said leting go the blue faced Duo. Miaka walked into her room she looked at the nice room her gold eye scaned the area she then looked into the mirror"My..eyes..there..gold..but..my eyes..are blue"she said with a shock.."Tiara...why...WHY me!!.".She then felt dizzy,collapsing to the floor a purple arura sorounded her body her hair began to turn blonde her eyes to blue.The girl stand up with a smile of revenge.."Koshi...your..mine now.."Tiara smirked as she jumped out the window and landed on the streets."Who...WHO...is that"screamed Hikaru from the balcony.."TI..TIa..Tiara"Daimyo said in shock.Tiara raced through the gardens looking for Koshi~Koshi....how dare you..~she thought in her mind while she jumped over the palace gate into the town of Keroth.The king was aware of this"Daimyo what is happening who is she?"he asked "She..she..is Tiara...but..yet...my sister Miaka"he greeved.Joda stand besided his parents his dark eyes look to Daimyo"You are telling me that was Miaka..??"he questioned Hikaru's red eyes lowered hinting it was true.Tiara took a dagger and sliced a guards arm off the blood spilled to the ground"WHere is HE"she screamed the other guards had no clue what she was talking about"WELL!!!!"she said with fury has she held her hand out a fire ball was consuming into her spell."Please don't hurt us"the peasants said in fear "Well tell me where he is or..."Tiara eyes narrowed the peasants had no respond and Tiara grew unpatient."FIRE Ball"She put a man on fire he collapsed and died "Hahahha"she laughed as she jumped onto a house."Fools..I gave you a chance but you were to much of a bakas to understand"she growled and put the village onto flames.Sara walked towards the house Tiara was standing on"Tiara..stop this Koshi is not here you wont find him.."with that Sara glowed and screamed a spell.Tiara fell to the ground her form back to Miaka"What..What..happened...?"she questioned as she saw a bloody dagger in her hand.."What have I done"tears started to fall from her eyes.Miaka raced off into the darkness"MIAKA wait"screamed Sara "OO..she is gone"her purple eyes looked down"Sara..where is my sister"Daimyo said running up to her along with Hikaru."She..ran off.."Sara said sadly looking to the direction of a dark forest."NOOOOO SIS"he screamed and ran back to the palace to calm down.Hikaru walked towards Sara"You have done that best you could..he known..this was gonna happen ya know"Hikaru said.Sara shooked her head walking back to the palace with Hikaru the flames destroyed the village many people died.Miaka cried under a tree....  
~Flashback~  
"HAHAHAHH fools..I gave you a chance"Tiara said burning the village into ruins.Blood every where people dead consuming into the fire.  
~end of flash back~  
"WHy...aint I me....."she cried and she rolled into a ball crying into her arms."So..she destroyed..the intire..village"Joda said looking at Duo "Yes..sir..she has what must be done." "I say..father puts her in prison..she destroyed many..we shouldent have let these bandits in the first place"Joda said with a hint of anger.Umi heared all from behind a wall.."Poor..Miaka its not her fault"she wispered softly and ran to Hikaru's room.Umi ran into Hikaru's room"Hikaru...Miaka is in danger"Umi said as she saw her friend gazing out the window."I know.....Umi I know.."Hikaru said with sad eyes as she watched the drips of rain begin to pour.Miaka sat under a tree she was soaked from the rain her tears dident help as well (WHY)her mind screamed as she saw every bit of flash back of Tiara destroying the village.The rain stop Miaka looked into a puddle "Why me..."she said as she looked into the puddle a image behind her appeared he had a sword in his hand."AHHHH"she screamed as the sword was aimed for her she pushed  
off running for her life"Why....."she then notice she was trapped into a dead end her eyes looked up in fear.Her eyes from scared turned to stunned"Joda......"she said as a tear dripped from her eye."You..should die you know that."he said as he saw her crying "But..Joda its not me...its Tiara"she quivered the rain made her cough.She began to feel dizy and she collapsed her body against the ground.Joda leaned down his sword aimed to her but he felt something..his heart feel sorrow so he picked her up and walked by a near by cave.Miaka woke up she saw a blanket a cape of her body"Huh??"she qustioned herself."I knew you would wake up soon"Joda said as he came out of the shadows "I...thank you"she said gazing into the fire."So..can I ask you a question on why Tiara is inside you?" he turned his gaze to her "Well...she told me I was easy pray also..easy to be controlled."her weary eyes starred at the earths floor that she was on.Miaka sighed as she sat up while she wrapped the cape more around her small thin body."Miaka as soon as possible I wish you to leave my kingdom,I do not wish for anymore destrution to my home land."He said coldy. "I'm...sorry I will leave."Looks down as tears start to fill her eyes"I know its all my fault..I've done this..because I couldent control myself."Her head moved up to look at him "Prince,do me a favor tell my brother not to bother to look for me."she said sadly "I will find someone else to cure me then go back to Reikaku."she took off a silver necklace and handed him it. "Give this to him as well."he took it and nodded.Miaka got up she threw him his cape then walked outside the rain still beating down on her she ran.Joda looked at the necklace he then wrapped himself in his cape and headed back home.  
  
(Karagaski Village)  
  
Miaka walked into a small village full of laughter and happiness.She herd of another Shamun in this village called Karaski"Excuse me sir..can you tell me were Karaski lives?"she asked a young man."He lives in that house about three houses down I'll take ya there if you would like me too?"he asked "O would you sir.." "It's Tooya not Sir"he said with a smile. "O..yeah my name is Miaka"she said with a smile "So lets go"he said as they headed down three houses to Karaski the shamun house.Miaka knocked on the door "Hmm anyone home?"she called out the door then suddenly opened a women looked at her"So what can I do miss?"she asked "Can..you cure..me to be me?". " Hmm..come on in"she said as Miaka walked in Tooya followed close behind his green eyes examinded the area. "So there is someone in you?"she asked Miaka "Yes....Tiara is her name." "O..then lets see you need to find the past out before this spell can be removed." Miaka gasped"BUT SHe will destroy anything in sight" "You have to find the past to get rid of this alright."sighed the woman as she pushed Tooya and Miaka out."O great now were am I gonna stay now untill I figure out my past."Miaka grumbles "You can stay with me if you like?" "Really..I wont impose right?"her eyes light up. "No,no not at all" 


End file.
